Zhongdu (second)
|name = Zhongdu |image = Zhongdu.jpg |game = Emperor: Rise of the Middle Kingdom |era = Steel Era |dynasty = Jin Dynasty |year = 1210 CE |funds = 30000 |previous = Juyongguan }} Zhongdu is a mission found in . It is the last mission of the Song-Jin Dynasty and also the last mission of the historical campaign. Briefing Goals * Grand Pagoda must be built * Population of 6000 * 250 People in Heavenly Compound or better * 72 Months of Heroes Summary In the final mission of the campaign, you are returning to Zhongdu to build the largest city required yet and a monument. When you start this mission, everything will be as it was left when the city was constructed before, with another trade city available to the Mongol Empire, though your funds will be reset to 30000 cash strings. As long as you are continuing to produce Silk and Carved Jade, as well as tax the population, there is no need to worry about your income. As soon as you can, place the footprint of the Grand Pagoda near to the previous monument and it should complete fairly quickly, at least before the first invasion. If you planned ahead of time for this mission, you should be close to the population and housing targets and won't need to do much else. At least ten plots need to be placed for Elite Housing to reach the Heavenly Compounds goal. You will also need a large amount of Common Housing, ideally evolved to the maximum level. Not long after the start, you will receive a series of demands from the Mongol Empire. Fulfilling these is not important, though highly recommended for trading reasons, as regardless of compliance, you will eventually be invaded by them. The first invasion is moderately sized, but you'll still need the services of 12 forts to defeat them with minimal losses, as well as a hero such as Guan Di or Sun Wu Kong. To avoid losses, you should have already prepared ahead of time and placed enough forts and have them fully staffed before these invasions begin, as there is no time to recouperate, though you may be able to bribe them away without much penalty. After the first invasion, you'll have some respite, but you will receive notification of another invasion, which is very large. Once you have defeated the Mongols again in battle, you can sit in peace and make pots of money, as there will be no distractions in the form of invasions or requests, along with waiting until you reach the Months of Heroes target. Summon any hero you wish, or even a range of heroes, as it will take six years cumulative to reach the target. Once the goals have completed, you have completed the dynasty and the game! Trivia * The game deviates from true historical accuracy in this mission. Historical records show that Genghis Khan successfully invaded and destroyed Zhongdu, with his grandson, Kublai Khan, building his new capital around the ruins of Zhongdu. 48